


Power Rangers [2017] Mafia AU Prompts

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Mafia AU Prompt's [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Tags In Each Chapter, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Power Rangers [2017] Mafia AU Promptshttps://risingqueen2.tumblr.comTumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbent pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.comNOT TAKING REQUESTS





	1. Billy/Jason

snarkysnartes **wanted: Can I please have anything, okay maybe Mobboss Billy and his very pretty boy Jason??** Ple as se **?**

**Tags: Dom Jason, sub Billy, Mafia Boss Billy, Vibrator, hole training, hand job, anal sex, sex toy, power reversal**

“I-I’m not sure I can take anymore Jason.” Billy dug his nails nervously into Jason’s shoulder blades as he trembled below his lover on his bed.

“I know you can Sir, you’re the boss after all.” Jason crooned as he nosed down Billy’s neck as his fingers twisted the base of the thick vibrator that was halfway into the Mafia Boss that no one suspected to be one.

“I-I am, yeah I can take it.” Billy was encouraged by Jason’s words and let out a whimper when the man above him pushed the toy in deeper and the vibrations became more intense and his cock ached from where it was trapped between their bodies.

“That’s right you can Sir.” Jason praised with a kiss to Billy’s lips as he pushed the last bit into Billy who cried into Jason’s mouth as his legs jerked out on reflex.

“Very well done Sir.” Jason smiled as he leaned back to gaze at the way Billy’s hole expanded around the thick base of the toy and how Billy’s cock was slowly oozing pre-cum.

“Thank you, Jason, you’re too good to me.” Billy slurred as he soaked up the praise and looks Jason was giving him.

“You deserve only the best Sir and look you’re halfway through the line up we have and soon, I’ll be the one side of you instead of these toys,” Jason promised as he traced Billy’s twitching rim.

“Soon.” Billy nodded in a daze before a keen was ripped out of him when Jason tugged the toy out a bit before shoving it back into him.

“Jason, please, I need it.” Billy’s toes curled on the bed and Jason chuckled fondly as he leaned down and kissed Billy’s chest as he started to thrust the toy in and out of Billy, turning up the level of the vibrations.

“Of course you do Sir,” Jason said fondly as he curled his fingers around Billy’s weeping cock and watched as his boss flew apart at the seams below him. Billy cried and whimpered out as his orgasm took him by surprise and he gripped the sheets below him as Jason held him down in a comforting way and stroked his cock and pushed the vibrator in and out of his hole

“So good for me Sir, you did so well tonight for me.” Jason praised as he cleaned Billy up and tugged him in for a cuddle, but leaving the now turned off vibrator deep inside of Billy who sighed happily as he turned into Jason’s chest and settled down, happy to be in Jason’s arms. 


	2. Billy/Jason/Zack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiddystormi wanted: Can I get uhh, Jason is the mob princess who is dating his dad's top crooked cop, Zach and their top weapon designer Billy? Billy tells Zach how to fuck their Jase, with Jason being feminization and wearing a tiara with a matching collar because he likes them. And add in any other kinks you think Billy and Zach and Jason would use. I love you Queenie!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: asexual Billy, strength kink, anal sex, anal fingering, oral sex, blow job, collar, slight feminization, praise kink

“Sorry I’m late, how is our Princess today?” Zack shed his jacket as he entered Jason’s bedroom where Billy was stroking Jason’s hair lovingly.

“Annoyed that you took your time.” Jason pouted from his place with his head on Billy’s lap.

“I had to finish covering up a hit for your dad. Billy the new gun you gave me worked perfectly.” Zack leaned forward and kissed Billy’s forehead getting a beaming smile. 

“Mm, I suppose that’s a good excuse.” Jason huffed and watched as Zack stripped down to his boxers and approached the chest of the drawers, unlocking a drawer with a key that was around his neck. 

“How about I make it up to you Princess?” Zack shot Jason a look over his shoulder and Jason blushed brightly as Billy sat up straighter with a smile still on his lips. He didn’t feel the need to join in with their play but he did enjoy watching it and he did know how to direct Zack so his energies were in the right direction of Jason. 

“It better be a good way,” Jason muttered as he wiggled his hips on the bed a bit as he watched as Zack pulled two things out of the drawer. 

“You know I always deliver Princess.” Zack set one of the objects down and easily pulled Jason into a sitting position. Billy plastered himself to Jason’s back, arms around the other’s torso. 

Together Billy and Zack buckled a red leather collar around Jason’s neck, feeling the tension fade from the man’s body and a blush high on his cheeks as Zack plopped a red and gold colored tiara on his head, really driving home the ‘Princess’ nickname. 

“Now let's get these clothes off you hmm Princess?” Zack trailed his fingers over Jason’s jawline while Billy nuzzled at Jason’s neck. Jason happily allowed Zack and Billy to manhandle him until he was naked and legs spread wide as Zack knelt down between them. 

“I see why you were so cranky now, someone is looking a bit empty,” Zack commented as he traced Jason’s twitching and loose rim. Jason let out a breathy whine at the contact and leaned back against Billy who he could tell was starting to smile. 

“I had him take it out a few hours ago, it isn’t healthy to wear that plug for too long,” Billy said a matter of factually way he had making Zack smile and Jason to blush as his legs twitched. 

“Smart, don’t worry Princess I’ll make sure your full again real soon.” Zack pressed a kiss to Jason’s thigh before leaving a trail up to Jason’s groin and planted a kiss on the tip of his hardening cock. 

“Zack!” Jason blushed as a moan of the dirty cop’s name fell from his lips as the man swallowed down half his cock in one go. Jason gripped Zack’s hair on reflex while leaning back against Billy, chest heaving as Zack slowly bobbed his head, dragging and twisting his tongue around the shaft in a way that made Jason’s balls ache. 

“Keep going Zack, vary pressure you know how much he likes that,” Billy advised and Jason made a weak noise of protest as Zack did exactly that and the hard and then light suction on his erection made him see spots as his body started to tremble. 

“Please, please, please.” Jason babbled as his hips jerked, forcing his cock further into Zack’s mouth, the man taking it easily knowing that Jason liked when he let him fuck his mouth. 

“Come on Princess, come in Zack’s mouth.” Billy encouraged, breath hot against Jason’s ear and fingers tugging at the red collar playfully. Jason mewled and his eyes rolled up into his head as his orgasm was pulled out of him and he flooded Zack’s mouth with his cum.

Zack happily swallowed every drop of Jason’s cum, he even licked Jason’s softening cock clean and kissed Jason’s still shaky thigh before peering up to the sight of the exhausted and flushed sight of Jason gasping for air in Billy’s arms. The collar still snug around his throat and the tiara was crooked on top of his head. 

“God, you’re beautiful Princess.” Zack blurted out as he rose to his feet to kiss Jason senseless. Jason clutched at Zack’s hips as he let the other devour his mouth as Billy watched from behind Jason with a happy smile on his face. 

“I believe you promised me something,” Jason said haughtily when the kiss broke. 

“Yes I did Princess, I’ll take good care of you while Billy keeps you steady,” Zack promised as he took the offered bottle of lube that Billy helpfully offered. Jason nodded and his cock twitched as Zack and Billy all but lifted him up and shifted him into a new position on the bed. He was between Billy’s legs and his own were hooked over the weapon experts on either side of him as Zack lubed up his fingers. 

“Oooohhh,” Jason cried out as his mouth dropped open as Zack pressed two his fingers into him with ease thanks to the plug he had been wearing before. 

“Such a nice easy slide Princess, you must have felt so empty when Billy made you take it out.” Zack crooned as he spread his fingers wide inside of Jason who arched off the bed eager for more. 

“So empty, it was mean of Billy,” Jason commented before yelping when Billy playfully pinched his side with a pout. 

“Don’t worry Princess, I’m here now,” Zack promised as he quickly slicked up his cock and pressed his and Jason’s hips together. Zack hoisted Jason’s legs up over his elbows and used the new position to push his cock into Jason’s wet and loose hole. Jason waved his hands above his head wildly and Billy quickly grasped them and held on tight so Jason had a grounding point. Jason’s breaths came in little pants but he relaxed and let Zack pressed his full length into him. 

Zack leaned down and kissed Jason who accepted it a bit dazed as he adjusted to the feeling of being so full it made his head spin. Zack leaned up and kissed Billy softly as he started to move his hips, dragging his cock in and out of Jason who was gasping and arching up against Zack. 

“Our Princess sure is eager today.” Zack grinned and Billy hummed his agreement before smiling lazily as Zack gave a hard thrust into Jason who groaned loudly as he wrapped his legs around Zack’s waist. Zack started to move faster and snap his hips harder until he set a steady pace and had Jason writhing below him. 

“Zack, please oh fuck please I need to come!” Jason was already dripping and rock hard again. 

“So needy aren’t we Princess, that’s what I love about you.” Zack grinned as he rocked his hips against Jason harder as he wrapped his hand around Jason’s cock and watched amazed as Jason flew apart at the seams once again. 

“So beautiful.” Billy murmured as he brushed Jason’s hair out of his face lovingly while Zack groaned and thrust a few times into Jason before he filled Jason with his own cum. Zack collapsed on top of Jason with a grunt and heavy breathing of his own. He smiled against Jason’s collarbone when he felt Billy’s hand carding through his hair lovingly. 

“You did real good Zack, both you and Princess did amazing today.” Billy praised and Zack felt Jason relax into the praise and he did as well. He did love these two and would do anything they asked of him.


End file.
